In the manufacture of interleaved bath tissues for use in dispensers as are typically found in public restrooms, clips of tissues are individually packaged in clip sizes suitable for most dispensers. However, the carton costs are significant. Therefore, there is a need for reducing carton costs while at the same time providing a sufficient quantity of tissues to fill the dispensers.